Float On
by Lillita
Summary: She could only pray that he wouldn’t die. She couldn’t survive without him. None of them could. “Clear!” His body twitched from the electricity, and she tried not to cry. “Clear!” She held tighter onto his arm. 'Please Shawn, live. Ch 4 preview
1. Nothing to Loose

Hey everyone! This is my first Psych fic, so please forgive me if anyone is a little out of character. I'm really not sure where this idea came from, or where this is going, but I figured that I'd go ahead and put this up. Suggestions are always welcome!

This is a Shawn/Gus slash fanfic, because there's really not a lot of stories out there for that coupling. If a little guy on guy love offends you, then don't read. The first chapter is a little short, but they will get longer.

**Disclaimer****: Yes, I do not own Psych, **because you know if I did, then why would I be writing this story? I also **don't own** the bands that I use their songs for as chapter titles!

* * *

Ch 1: Nothing to Loose

You could say that Shawn was pouting, but he'd deny it. It wasn't the fact that he was soaking wet, or that the power was out, well, maybe it was a little, but mainly it was the fact that he was only two feet away from his crush, yet couldn't do anything with him. Yes, that's right, Shawn Spencer, ladies man, had a crush on a man…

Shawn and Gus were at the Psych office sitting on the couch. They would have gone home, but the weather had deteriorated so rapidly that they couldn't leave until the storm passed. They would have been working on their latest case, Gus doing paperwork while Shawn played whatever game he had found on the Internet, but when the power was out. That, and they didn't have much to go on. A few bodies "X's" carved into them, but nothing to connect them to anyone in town. They weren't even sure how the victims had died. There wasn't much to do but sit around and talk to each other. . . or in a certain pseudo psychic's case, fantasize about each other. . .

His hands were above his head, held in place by Gus as they fought to dominate the passionate kiss they shared. Shawn ground his hips upward causing Gus to moan his name "Shawn! . . . Shawn, Shawn!"

"Huh?" he said snapping back to reality.

"I was going to thank you for rolling my windows up,but if you'd rather stay in la la land, feel free."

"Aw, is Gus feeling left out? Perhaps you'd like to join?"

Gus rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend, "No thanks Shawn, I get enough in real life, I don't need your fantasy girls."

"Oh yeah, that's right, the the second girl from the right in the gooey pop ads."

"Shawn, She's the_ third_ girl from the _left_ in the _icy pop_ ads. She's the gooey girl." he said stressing the parts that Shawn messed up.

"Gooey Pops, Gooey Girls, Same difference"

"Whatever Shawn. She's way hotter than whatever blond, big boobed, bimbo you were thinking about"

Shawn nearly choked, "Yeah, um, way off there Gus."

"Really? No dominatrix Juliet for you tonight?"

"Gus, You know she won't wear leather when you're around. She _is_ a lady."

"Yeah, unless you're the one thinking of her. Fine if it wasn't Juliet, then who?"

He debated telling Gus the truth for a whole .173 seconds. "Okay, you got me, it _was_ the gooey girl."

"Dude, you're so lying right now. Really, just tell me who it is, it has to be good if you wont tell me."

Shawn stood up and walked behind the couch before sliding down on the floor and leaning against the back of the couch. " You'll think I'm a freak if I tell you."

Gus could tell by the way Shawn was talking that he was holding his knees against his chest- something he only did when he was nervous. And while he often acted very sure of himself in public, he was actually very self-conscious when it came to his crushes. If he was nervous that Gus would push him away, then it had to be something major.

He stood up and walked over to Shawn and knelt near him. "Man, it's okay, you can tell me who she is."

Shawn shivered and in a small voice admitted "it's not a girl."

Gus raised an eyebrow, unseen in the dark. "You thought I'd call you a freak because you like some dude? I think you know me better than that. I'll support you no matter who you like, though," he mused "If it's Lassiter, you're going to have a hard time getting him to return the feelings. That is unless you're already you know, with him"

"Oh god no! There's no way I'd ever have a crush on Lassie." he exclaimed crossing his arms in front of him and rubbing his arms.

"Okay, well, if it's not Jules, or Lassiter, then who?" he asked trying not to be to pushy.

"Really, you won't want to have anything to do with me when I tell you."

"Is it a cow?"

"What?! NO! That's gross."

"Then you're not a freak. Quit stalling."

"Fine" he sighed, "but you have to close your eyes. I can't do it if you're staring at me."

"Shawn, the powers out. I can't see you."

"But you're trying to!"

"Whatever." Gus said closing his eyes. "Happy. They're closed."

"Yes. It's" Shawn took a moment to gather his courage, and decided to just go for it.

Gus felt a hand on his chest, and something brushed his lips. And then it was gone.

"Shawn!" He said snapping his eyes open. The room was momentarily lit by lightning and he saw Shawn facing away from him holding his knees once more.

"Go ahead and freak out, it's okay, I knew you would." he half shivered, half whispered

Gus had seconds to figure out how to react or loose him forever. He settled on pulling on the back of Shawn's wet button up shirt, which resulted in Shawn landing awkwardly on Gus' lap. "I always knew you were stupid Shawn. You thought I'd freak out about that?"

Shawn barely had time to react before Gus' lips came crashing upon his own. He froze momentarily in shock before he melted into the kiss. Gus pulled away and ruffled Shawn's hair.

"Did you ever wonder why I let you drag me into half the crap you manage to get us into?"

"hm..." He said, pretending to think hard. "I always thought you were a little bit of a masochist for being friends with me."

"Yeah yeah," he started to reply but was cut off when Shawn went into a small coughing fit, and Gus leaned over to feel his forehead.

"Dude, you're hot."

"Of course I'm hot, I'm Shawn Spencer." he replied weakly. "But I'm also cold. Maybe I can be the mascot for Icy-Hot."

"I don't think so Shawn. You're sick. Now go lay down, and I'll wake you once the storm is over."

Shawn protested a little, but eventually gave up and laid on the couch. Gus waited until he was in a deep sleep to roll his desk chair over to the main window and settled in to watch the storm. He needed to do some thinking about what Shawn really meant to him, and if he was going to get himself into this, he needed to be sure that he could get out of it without loosing his best friend, or his second life.

He never noticed the figure hidden behind a tree down the street watching him.

* * *

So that's it for chapter one. I wanted to keep it light for the main part. The chapter title came from a Billy Talent song, and the fic title came from a Modest Mouse song

I'm always eager to hear constructive criticism, or ideas, and I always reply to reviews (if they're signed or leave an e-mail address) Really, I promise I don't bite, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out! I think I'm doing okay with dialogue, it's the stuff in-between that's killing me.

Suggestions or ideas are always welcome too.

Thanks for reading,

Poq


	2. In My Head

Hello again!

Yeah, now that the fluff is out of the way, I've got drama, and I think a plot! Exciting stuff for me, actually knowing where this is going!

Special thanks to Hunter of Darkness and romeoharvey, You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer****: Yes, I do not own Psych, **because you know if I did, then why would I be writing this story? I also **don't own** the bands that I use their songs for as chapter titles! I'm not an expert on sickness, everything I got was from Web MD, so sorry if some stuff is a little off! Yeah, and I don't own DC talk... anything else I don't own?

* * *

Chapter 2 -** In My Head**

When Shawn woke up the next morning he realized two things, one, that he was still at Psych, which should have meant that things were to bad to leave, but the sunlight filtering through the window shot that thought down, and two, that he was_ really_ sick. His throat tasted bitter, it felt like there was a belt around his chest, and the world felt like it was encased in a clear pudding like substance. To put it simply, he would have felt like hell, except for the small fact that he was freezing.

**_ Help, I need somebody_**

"Gus," He rasped. Shawn tried to sit up when no one answered, but stopped once he realized the room was spinning. Besides, he couldn't quite move his body of lead. He managed to call for Gus once more before passing out.

**_Help, not just anybody_**

How long had he been out? He couldn't be sure. Everything still hurt. "Gus...sorry, please ... come back." He couldn't really talk, just rasp, and that led to coughing to the point that he almost couldn't breathe. Everything spun black.

**_ Help, you know I need someone_**

'Room blurry. Have to throw up.' were the first things he thought when he woke again, and barely managed to roll over enough not getting sick on himself. "Gus?...anyone, help me..."

**_Help_**

Music. Voices. So loud. Why won't they help? He cried in frustration as they swarmed around him.

_** Help me**_

Cold. Was he in a freezer again? No, freezers don't have music. "Who's there?" he called weakly

**_ Won't you please, please help me, help me_**

Phone! The music was his cell phone. He could almost cry again.

He managed to roll off the couch, and groaned when he landed in vomit. 'desk so far away, better than puke' he began the long crawl across the room.

How long had he been here? Did he pass out again? Keep moving. Stop spinning. Breathe.

Shawn's head thumped the floor. 'Where am I?' Desk- move, stop - breathe. Have to find Gus. I won't like him anymore if he doesn't want me to. I'll stop!

Almost there ... Can't Breathe! Stop. Go. Hard, desk... Desk! He clung to the leg of the desk.

_** Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
H****el-**_

"elp" he rasped

"Spencer? Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day! There's been another murder, X was"

"Lass...Help." he coughed "Can't breathe." another cough. "Everything is spinning... Want off the ride."

"Where are you? So help me God if you say a warehouse somewhere I will actually kill you myself."

"I can't...can't remember."

"Well, what do you see?" Lassiter asked impatiently.

"I... I don't know. Why don't I remember?" He was speaking faster and Lassiter could tell he was freaking out

"Shawn, focus! Now, what do you see?"

"Couch, desk ... backward window ... Psychmobile!"

"Psychmobile?"

"You came once. It was dark"

"Wait, are you talking about Psych?"

"I think, I think I'm going to be sick" Lassiter held the phone away while Shawn puked.

"Shawn, I'm going to hang up the phone now, okay?"

"No! Don't leave me here. Too loud!"

"I have to call for help Spencer."

"Lassie get help?"

Detective Lassiter rolled his eyes and hung up the phone, then looked around. "O'Hara," he threw his keys at her. "You drive."

She got up and ran after him. "Really? I mean where to?"

"Psych." He said as they reached the car.

"Shawn's office? Why? Did he have a vision about X?"

"Just drive O'Hara!"

"Yes sir!"

He flipped open his phone and dialed. "Yes, this is Detective Lassiter. I need a bus for a civilian. Yes, the address is..." He rattled off Psych's address, but Juliet didn't hear. All she heard was bus for a civilian.

"Civilian? Shawn?"

"Yes O'Hara, now will you drive faster?"

She didn't need any further words of encouragement, she slammed on the gas pedal. They arrived at Psych in record time. Juliet reached the door first.

"Oh my God. It's locked!"

"What?" Lassiter asked as she looked in the window.

"Oh! Lassiter, we've got to get in there, I think I see him slumped under a desk!"

He wasted no time in forcing the door open, and was greeted by a blast of cold air and the rancid smell of vomit. They rushed in, leaving the door open

"O'Hara, help me get him out from under the desk." They dragged Shawn to the middle of the room, and Lassiter took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Shawn's shoulders.

"Spencer? You in there?"

"no..I wont...come back!"

"He's delirious sir, and he's got a fever." He shivered violently and she looked around the room for anything to keep him warm. "Grab the blanket from the couch."

"That's a bad idea. It's wet." he said dropping it.

"What?"

"Gusss...no more favors"

Juliet took a moment to examine Shawn. He looked like death. His clothes and face had dried vomit caked all over, and his eyes were red.

The psychic's head lolled back "I'm going to"

"Not on my new skirt Shawn!"

Lassiter saved Juliet's skirt by bringing a trashcan over to them.

"I'm so sick of puking" Shawn moaned pitifully before slumping against the trashcan, out cold.

"Yikes I hope the paramedics get here soon. I've never seen him like this"

"He's human O'Hara. Humans get sick."

"Gee, thanks for the words of wisdom." She said quite sarcastically. "Oh, here they are"

The paramedics sprung into action questioning them and looking after Shawn, who woke up again as he was being placed on the stretcher.

"No! Stop, Let me go Martian people!"

"Spencer, calm down, they're the paramedics. They're not going to eat your brain or anything"

"Promise?"

"Sure." he said rolling his eyes.

"Ok" He quit struggling and let them do their job.

"All right Mr. Spencer, We're off to the hospital."

"Don't you mean the mother ship?" Lassiter asked just as the ambulance doors slid closed.

"Lassiter, you made a joke!"

"Whatever, let's go" Lassiter walked to the car, but Juliet remained where she was

"O'Hara, Let's go."

"Wait! Something doesn't feel right. It was absolutely freezing in there. Why would the ac be on, and the blanket be wet?"

"Are you saying Spencer did that to himself?"

"No... I think someone did it to him. Where's Gus?"

"So now you think it's Guster?"

"No, but I want to ask him some questions"

"He's probably working. He does have another job."

"But his car is here!"

"So? Spencer probably took it. He does stuff like that O'Hara."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then what's that?" She pointed at Shawn's motorcycle.

Lassiter stared at the bike. How had he missed that? No wonder Spencer was solving all of his cases. He _was _getting rusty.

"Now come on Lassiter. There's got to be something going on here!"

"No O'Hara, why don't we waste valuable time we could be using to solve the case we have assigned to us to look for Spencer's babysitter?"

"Yeah," she said defiantly, "Why don't we? Call Mr. Spencer and have him check on Shawn. Then you're going to come in here and help me find Gus." With that she stormed back inside Psych.

Lassiter's eyes were wide. Juliet didn't talk like that often but when she did, people listened. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Henry, it's Lassiter."

"What did he do now Detective?"

"He didn't do anything that we know of."

Henry sighed over the phone. "Then why are you calling?"

"Well, he's in the hospital."

He paused. "And?"

"We need someone to check on him. We're in the middle of something" Lassiter said in a voice that meant he really didn't want to be there

"And?"

"We don't know where Mr. Guster is."

"And?"

"Look, Henry, the kid's really sick. Please do me a favor. Go to the hospital, check on your son, and call us once you know his status. O'Hara's worried." There was an understood _and so am I_ at the end.

"Lassiter, I've got something you need to see!" Juliet called from inside the office.

"I've got to go, you know where he is. Call me as soon as you can." Then for the second time that day, Detective Lassiter hung up on a protesting Spencer. "What have you got?" he asked walking in the office.

"This." She said as she closed the door

"Oh no."

"Still think we're wasting valuable time?" she asked semi-smugly.

Taped to the back of the door was a typed note reading: "_Naughty boys loose their toys_" Under that was a dark reddish-brown smear. At the bottom in size 20 Pristina font was the letter "**_X_**"

* * *

Wow. This is the fastest I've ever updated a story! I had fun picking Shawn's ring tone, and thanks to psu1339's psych video, I picked that song. It's a pretty good, short video. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update before school starts on the 18th, but I'll try. Cookies to anyone who can guess what Shawn's got!

This is a fairly rough copy, I only re-wrote it once, so I'll be going back through later and tweaking it. If you saw anything weird, please point it out! Thanks!

Songs/Titles Used:_  
In My Head-12 Stones  
Help-DC Talk_

Poq


	3. She cries

Hello again to you! Here's the latest chapter of Float On, She Cries. This chapter is mainly Lassiter and O'Hara, but the next one will focus on Gus.

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Psych. I wish I did though. :D  
**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

(To **topsy turvy**, The Beatles did sing Help, but DC Talk did a cover, and I like the cover better, it's more Shawn like in my opinion.)

* * *

Henry was pacing through the hospitals crowded waiting room when Lassiter and Juliet found him.

"How is he?" Juliet asked

Henry stopped pacing long enough to give Juliet a look that screamed that none of the doctors had told him what was going on. "How should I know? If I can't even get an explanation out of you, then how am I supposed to get one out of a doctor?"

"Speaking of that," Juliet said as she pulled out a small spiral notebook and flipped it to a blank page, "Did Shawn mention anything to you about his latest case?"

"No, Shawn doesn't usually talk to me about his cases, especially not as of late."

"You're sure?" she asked. "He never mentioned anything about someone named X?"

"No." Henry stopped his pacing. "Wait, X? As in the serial killer?"

"Well, Mr. Spencer, we have reason to believe that Shawn did not get sick due to natural causes."

"You're saying that a serial killer is after my son?!"

A lanky brunet in a lab coat walked over to the trio. "Mr. Spencer?" The man continued without pausing. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kinston. I'm the primary physician in charge of Shawn Spencer's case."

"How's my son?"

"He's resting now. It took a while, but we finally got him stable."

"What's wrong with him?" Juliet asked

"He has a severe case of pneumonia."

"Can we talk to him?" Henry asked the doctor

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

Lassiter, who had stayed a few steps behind Juliet from the minute they had entered the hospital pulled up to his full height and pulled out his badge

"I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter. We're investigating a series of murders, of which, Mr. Spencer was a potential victim. It is vital that we speak to him as soon as possible. We believe that he may be able to identify a suspect. "

Dr. Kinston paused a moment before caving. "Very well, detectives, come with me. I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, but you'll have to remain here until the detectives finish."

Juliet flashed Henry an apologetic look and followed the two men down the hall. The trio walked through a series of corridors that all looked the same and rode the elevator up to the 3rd floor. "Do you have any idea who might have done this? I mean, you have to have a lead or something."

"We need to talk to Shawn first. He's been crucial to several of our previous cases, and I have no doubt that this will be the same."

"If you don't mind me saying, I highly doubt Mr. Spencer saw anything he was rather disoriented when he was first brought in. Here we go, room 305." The doctor paused. "What makes you think someone did this to him? Are you sure he didn't just get sick on his own?"

"We found evidence at the crime scene that makes us suspect foul play." Juliet said as she put her notebook back in her purse.

"Like what? Anything you can give us might be important for Mr. Spencer's health."

"Well Doctor, generally when people get sick on their own, they don't leave bloody notes lying around" Lassiter said as they entered the room. Dr. Kinston seemed taken aback A rather petite nurse was adjusting the medicine drips.

"Dr. Kinston. I wasn't expecting guests so soon." She said referring to the two people behind the doctor.

"Oh, this is Detective Lassiter and Detective …" he trailed off

"O'Hara"

"Yes, well, they are investigating a murder, and the patient is part of that investigation. They are to be kept informed of the patient status. You can bring them up to speed. If two need anything, just tell Nurse Smith, and she'll take care of it." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Doctor, Melissa found something you may want to see." Nurse Smith said just as a machine started beeping.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"His O2 stats are dropping. Something's blocking his airways." Dr. Kinston said as he pulled on a stethoscope.

"We need some help in here!" the nurse called. "We need to intubate."

"I'm sorry detectives; your questions are going to have to wait. You two need to leave."

Juliet and Lassiter were urged out of the room and looked at each other as the door slammed.

"Lassiter?" Juliet asked helplessly

"He'll be fine. He always finds a way to wiggle out of everything, this is no different. Now come on O'Hara. Instead of wasting time, let's find this Melissa."

After a brief stop at the nurses' station to find out her whole name, the two found her in the snack area sipping a diet coke and eating the heads off of her teddy grams. "Nurse Janna?"

"How can I help you?"

Juliet sat across the table from her. "I'm Detective O'Hara, from the Santa Barbra Police Department. Me and my partner, Detective Lassiter," she paused and indicated Lassiter who was staring at the decapitated teddy grams, "are investigating a homicide. We need to know what you know about Shawn Spencer. We heard you found something."

"Homicide? He's not dead is he?"

"Not yet" Lassiter said. "Have you heard about X?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's killed four people. Are you saying the same person is responsible for his condition?"

"Shawn is a consult to the SBPD who was helping us with the case."

The nurse paused at the implications, and sighed. "Off the record? I haven't had a chance to tell the doctor yet."

Juliet nodded.

"Very well then detectives. I found what looks like an injection site that was missed during the preliminary examination of the patient when he was brought in. The admitting didn't notice it due to the fact that he was so caked in vomit, and he also put up quite a struggle. He kept asking me what I did with magic head. "

The detectives looked at each other and shrugged. Perhaps it was just another Shawnism

"When I came in to check up on him, he was delusional and kept trying to get up. I finally had to sedate him. That was when I noticed it. It was so small that I almost missed it. Someone injected him with an ultra fine needle. I'm waiting for the blood tests to come back, but I doubt anything will show up. Whoever did this to him knew what he was doing. It is my belief that Shawn is alive due to the fact that the person who did this didn't want him dead." Her voice trialed off

"He wanted to send a message." Juliet finished.

"Detectives!" a voice said from behind Lassiter. "The patient is stable right now, but he won't be awake for a few hours, we gave him a sedative to try to let him sleep through the worst. I'd suggest you come back then." The doctor paused, noticing Melissa for the first time. "Janna, we need to talk."

The detectives walked back to Shawn's room.

"O'Hara. I want you to stay here, talk to the nurse again- on the record, and get a statement from Spencer when he wakes up, and alert the chief about what's going on."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Guster." He paused at the door. "And O'Hara, let the kid's father see him before he goes crazy."

Juliet nodded, entered the room. Shawn looked so small and weak lying on the hospital bed face void of his usual energy, tubes flowing from every direction, machines beeping to that he was still hanging on.

"Hey Shawn." She said quietly as she pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed and grabbed one of his hands. "Everyone's worried about you. Your Dad is out in the waiting room and Lassiter is looking for Gus. You probably don't even know that he's missing, but you know he'd be here if he could." She paused, almost as if Shawn was going to open his eyes and laugh at her for being so cliched as to talked to someone who was unconscious.

Who knew what kind of message X was trying to send. Hopefully it was one where both of her friends came out alive, but a sinking feeling in her gut worried her. Shawn was always at least two steps ahead of them at all times. He was the one that always figured everything out in the end. Could they do this without him?

Yes, she said forcing herself to stop thinking like that. Shawn wasn't dead, he wasn't even a cop. She was. Perhaps she had become to dependent on him that as soon as he was out of commission, she had no clue what to do. Determination showing on her face, she began to get to work. She paused once looking over her shoulder.

"You'd better wake up soon Shawn. Just because you sick doesn't mean that you get to sit this one out, besides. We'll probably need you."

* * *

I think I used the most cliched hospital scene ever... but honestly, where else am I going to work in the phrase "We need to intubate"? I really don't know that much about pneumonia, but everything I got came from Web MD.

The next chapter should get us out of the hospital, or at least to Gus' point of view. Also, I am doing some revisions to the first chapter, but they will be minor.

Song Title: She Cries by East West


	4. Hear Me

Float On lives! With the shortest introduction I've ever given, I present you chapter four, Hear Me!

**_**Usual disclaimer applies_**

* * *

_**"Hear Me"**_

Gus was slowly coming to his senses. He couldn't move, and wasn't sure why at first. Then he remembered his hands were chained to a pipe above him, his ankles were bound with rope. The gag the man from earlier had placed in his mouth was still there. He was sore from the position he had been in for what he guessed was several hours. His feet were tingling due to not getting enough oxygen, and he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. There was no one in the room with him, but he had no doubt someone would be in to check on him soon. So far he had been ignored, but he knew it wouldn't last for long. For now all he could do was wait, and try not to drift off again.

(~-~-~)

_Earlier_

_(~-~-~)  
_

_The rain was pounding on the window as Gus sat contemplating the future. He was still surprised over the fact that Shawn had kissed him, but he was kind of excited too. He'd known Shawn ever since they were kids, and he had suspected that he wasn't entirely straight. Gus didn't consider himself gay or bisexual. He liked women, not men – but Shawn was something else. Shawn-sexual? He snorted at the thought. It was only when he heard someone come up behind him that he was drawn from his thoughts._

_"Shawn, I thought I told you to lay down. What are you doing?"_

_"I'm not Shawn."_

_Gus whipped around only to be punched in the face, knocking him out of his chair. The man held him down with his knees as he forced a rag onto Gus' face._

_Gus held his breath as he clawed at the man's arm trying to remove what he suspected was a chloroform soaked rag before it could render him unconscious. His attacker was at an advantage, he was bigger and stronger than the pharmaceutical sales rep. Gus could feel the world slipping around him as he was finally forced to breathe. The sky flickered around him as he lost consciousness._

_He'd eventually woken up in a dark room, chained to a pipe, with a wadded up rag stuffed in his mouth. There'd been two men in talking just outside the doorway. He had only been able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, but he was sure he heard Shawn's name, and something about St. Vincent's, the local hospital. One of the men had said something about ampicillin-clavulanate. The other had laughed and congratulated the first for his success. The voices had trailed off, leading him to assume that they had walked away._

Gus hadn't known what to make of the conversation at that point. He still wasn't sure what to make of it. Ampicillin-clavulanate could be used to treat any number of things including infections of the ears, lungs; such as pneumonia, sinus, skin, and urinary tract. And what was the success that they had been talking about? Whatever they were discussing gave him shivers down his spine – he almost heard the unspoken evil laugh at the end of the exchange.

_'Shawn, what is going on?'_

(~-~-~)

Shawn's jeans were wet, and the ground beneath him was rocky. The sun was bright in the sky, but there were no birds. Everything was deathly quiet.

He wasn't sure why, but suddenly he was in the ocean. The water was cold around him and the sky was dark. Something was circling underneath him, obscured by the darkness. And then he wasn't alone.

Lassiter and Jules were with him. Their lips were moving, but they spoke nonsense. It wasn't until something wrapped around his left ankle and dragged him underwater that he could hear voices, but they didn't make any sense. They sounded distorted, as if someone was messing around with a synthesizer.

He could worry about the voices later. Right now he needed to get back to the surface. He reached for his ankle to try to free himself only to find that his right hand wouldn't move. Some invisible force was holding it in place. He was stuck, torn in two directions. The only thought in his head was the need to breathe. Thrashing about did nothing to free him, and only wasted precious time.

"_Shawn…_" One of the voices called to him. It was a ghostly sweet voice, and he found himself shivering as the words encompassed him.

Faces were filling up the void around him. Some he recognized from previous cases, school, or work, but others were unknown. They all called out to him

"_S**s**_h_**hh**a**a**w**n**_n_n_." They spoke together mingling his name at different pitches and speeds. It was like a blanket, wrapping itself around him, almost strangling him. His lungs hurt so badly. They were going to burst if he didn't get some air soon.

"**Relax**!" They were so demanding, but they felt familiar.

They were swirling around him twisting him in every direction. He couldn't help it anymore. He coughed, swallowing the water around him, and still they wouldn't let go of him.

Where was Gus? Why weren't Lassiter and Jules doing anything?

"Help!" He cried to the ocean around him, but it was deaf to his pleading. It only seized the opportunity to enter his mouth.

He felt himself going limp, and then he was being dragged downward... Away from the voices, away from the faces.

It was cold and dark, but all he felt was betrayal.

He was alone, and he couldn't help feeling like it was all his fault.  
His heart hurt, and then he closed his eyes.

_(~-~-~)_

Jules watched helplessly as the doctor shocked Shawn again. They had allowed her to remain in the room to help restrain him.

He'd begun moaning and thrashing around, making a choking sound. The nurse had been about to give him a sedative when he had flat-lined.

"Clear!"

She could only his hand and pray that he wouldn't die. She couldn't survive without him. She didn't think any of them could.

"Clear!"

His body twitched from the electricity, and she tried not to cry.

"Clear!"

She held tighter onto his arm. 'Please Shawn, live!'

* * *

Apologies for the fact that it's so short, but I really didn't want to add any more to it! I've got a better idea of where I'm going to take this now. I will be taking some creative liberties in the next few chapters, simply because in order for this story to work, I need to make my own disease! All will make sense later. Trust me~

Does anyone else think that I have entirely too much fun writing Hallucination!Shawn?

Song: "Hear Me" Kelly Clarkson

Till next time,  
Poqquie


End file.
